Soul Redemption/Characters/S
Sabrina *Image *Birthplace: Orleans, Kingdom of France *Birthdate: January 6 *Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Spear *Weapon name: Couronne de Saint Michel *Alignment: Good *Story: reincarnation of Saint Joan of Arc, she is a French warrior belonging to Hildegard's army. Sachiko *Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan *Birthdate: October 19 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Giant Tessen *Weapon name: Kaze Hai-Zu *Alignment: Good *Story: a kunoichi with the power of wind, her aim is defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace because the Azure Knight aims to get all six-teen Sacred Talisman to obtain to Soul Embrace the absolute power and in her heart lies the essence of the Moon Talisman and she wants to defend it with its protectors Kai and Miharu. Sadasaburou *Full name: Sadasaburou Kurokouchi *Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan *Birthdate: February 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Chigiriki *Weapon name: Fire Lynx *Alignment: Good *Story: Motosaburou and Wanisaburou's siamese twin brother and Yumeji and Hibiki elder brother; Oichi, his girlfriend, has been enslaved by a demon named Shuten Doji who wants to get Soul Embrace and be helped by his slave. Sadasaburou's aim is freeing his girlfriend and hindering the demon to get the evil sword. Sanae *Main page *Full name: Sanae Tsukahara *Weapon: Tanto *Weapon name: Peony *Alignment: Good *Story: she has traveled back in time from the twenty-fifth century with the help of Meuma, she is a Januaria descendant and she wants to inform her ancestor that she is running a serious risk. Sanzang *Main page *Weapon: Khakkhara *Weapon name: Violet Glory *Alignment: Good *Story: Zuo Ci's granddaughter and student, Liangling's fellow student and fellow mission and Hanbei's fellow mission, her mission is stopping a very dangerous monster named Janemba before that the monster manages to get Soul Embrace with which could become more dangerous. Sara *Image *Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan *Birthdate: November 24 *Gender: Female *Age: 16 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Scythe *Weapon name: Aoi Ha *Alignment: Good *Story: Yara's twin sister, she is a priestess at a shrine and, with her sister, she has been chosen Immaculate Angel as one of Silva's protectors. Sauros *Image *Birthplace: Cittabelduw, Intereatzhowetz Reign *Birthdate: January 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Chained Scythe *Weapon name: Hellish Shark *Alignment: Good *Story: He is one of the faithful soldiers of the Prince Austin. Scheherazade *Birthplace: Hyrule *Birthdate: March 15 *Gender: Female *Age: 17 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Bladed Clàrsach *Weapon name: Horroria *Alignment: Evil *Story: an Hylian who has entered an agreement with Spawn to get Soul Embrace and destroy Hyrule, her homeland, where she was always considered, when she was a child, too weak and unable to react by her fellow countrymen, but she iis hindered by Link whom he wants to kill. This warrior is full of repressed anger. Scorpion *Image *Birthplace: Fire Village, Outworld *Birthdate: January 9 *Gender: Male *Age: 36 *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Ninjato and Roped Kunai (x4) *Weapon name: Deadly Burning Poison *Alignment: Evil *Story: a resurrected ninja with the power of fire and Thrill arch-rival, he aims to hinder Shao Kahn to get Soul Embrace before him. He wants to get Soul Embrace to destroy all his rivals and enemies of the Outworld, including Thrill. Seishiro *Main page *Full name: Seishiro Yagyu *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Sei-Oh *Alignment: Good *Story: Kakashi's son, his father is the responsible for the quiet of Tosa which is falling apart due to Nightmare so he wants to defeat the Azure Knight and destroy his Soul Embrace. Seishiro wants to help his father in this mission. Selene *Birthplace: Reclusive Village *Birthdate: Fifth day under the Chanting Moon *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown, she is old for a human but young among her people *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Whip *Weapon name: S?rmn?lsm?? *Alignment: Good *Story: Topazio's elder sister, she is an elf-like creature who lives in a Reclusive Village located in Persia with her similar. The elder of her village has sent her with her sister to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace because the evil sword is due to the war in the world. Seong Mi Na *Main page *Weapon: Zanbatou *Weapon name: Scarlet Thunder *Alignment: Good *Story: Han Myeong's daughter and student, Kim's lover and fellow student and Hwang's fellow student and great friend, she is a great warrior who is able to wield many weapons. Immaculate Angel has chosen her as one of Silvia's protectors and now has left with a Japanese kunoichi named Taki to destroy Nightmare and Soul Edge. Sephiroth *Main page *Weapon: Odachi *Weapon name: Masamune *Alignment: Evil *Story: very ambitious man, he aims to get Soul Embrace with which getting the absolute control of evil. Setsuka *Main page *Weapon: Iaito hidden in an Oilpaper Parasol *Weapon name: Ugetsu Kageuchi *Alignment: Neutral *Story: Kaku's foster younger sister Yuki's foster elder sister, found by her master when she was a child and raised by him, her master, during a duel against Mitsurugi, died. Now she wants to avenge his master killing Mitsurugi. Shanoa *Main page *Weapon: Multi-Bladed Staff *Weapon name: Secare *Alignment: Evil *Story: she is a servant of Dracula who wants to get Soul Embrace to get the absolute control of evil. Shao Kahn *Main page *Weapon: War Hammer *Weapon: Mighty Wrath *Alignment: Evil *Story: the ex tyrant emperor of Outworld forced to abdicate by the subjects, now aims to get Soul Embrace to reign undisputed the Outworld and considers Silvia a threat to him so he wants to destroy her. But he is constantly hindered by four Outworlders warriors: Thrill, Tundra, Smoke and Khamaleon for the Outworld peace and Scorpion to hinder him to get Soul Embrace to destroy all his rivals and enemies of the Outworld. Sheeva *Main page *Birthplace: Somewhere in Northen Europe *Birthdate: The Day of the Third Black Aurora *Gender: Female *Age: 105 *Bloody type: Black Light Juice *Weapon: Double-Edged Sword *Weapon name: Gribsetz *Alignment: Evil *Story: Winnifred, Velasca, Deianira and Jade's creator, a demon who has entered an agreement with Spawn to get the Soul Embrace power to subtract to human being their vital energy to satisfy his thirst for youth. Sheng *Main page *Weapon: Bastard Sword *Weapon name: Majesty *Alignment: Good *Story: a Chinese nobleman, his aim is stopping a very dangerous demoness, who threatens to destroy his land and his family, named Da Ji who wants to get Soul Embrace with which she could become too dangerous and powerful to be defeated. Sheol *Image *Birthplace: Hell *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown (certainly more than 300) *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Scythe (x2) *Weapon name: Tdhmh *Alignment: Evil *Story: Sheol in ancient Aramaic means hell, she is a Satan's serve and the guardian of the underworld. With her fellow servant Tenefer, she thinks that Nightmare with Soul Embrace is getting stronger, so she is trying to persuade her boss, unwillingly, to get Soul Embrace. Shiki *Main page *Weapon: Ninjato *Weapon name: Darkness Demon Ring & Light God Ring *Alignment: Good *Story: her lover Asura is increasingly becoming a demonniac being who wants to get Soul Embrace to have the power of evil. This kunoichi, helped by her great friends Takechiyo and Wanisaburou, wants to hinder her lover to get Soul Embrace and free him from the evil. Shinnong *Main page *Weapon: Whip *Weapon name: Bountiful Harvest *Alignment: Good *Story: flora's protector, she has been chosen by Immaculate Anget as one of Silvia's protectors. Shiro *Main page *Full name: Shiro Tokisada Amakusa *Weapon: Katana (in some she uses an Magical Orb) *Weapon name: Gadamer Gem *Alignment: Evil *Story: he want to get the core of universal peace, preserved in the main castle of Masayoshi Empire, to fight Nightmare and get Soul Embrace but once has been hindered by Solskinn and her army when she reigned the empire, now he want to retry. Shizuku *Image *Birthplace: Japan *Birthdate: December 8 *Gender: Female *Age: 45 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Roped Sugata *Weapon name: Hana no Joki *Alignment: Good *Story: Azine's mother and widow of Kaku, Setsuka and Yuki's master, one of the Silvia's protectors chosen by Immaculate Angel, now she aims, helped by her son, to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Shizumaru *Main page *Full name: Shizumaru Hisame *Weapon: Sword and Umbrella *Weapon name: Oharai Magagami Kan Maru & Kirinoame *Alignment: Good *Story: Tamaki's elder brother and Rimururu's lover, he aims, hepled by his sister, to stop Zankuro, a fearsome warrior spreading terror through the Japanese villages, who wants to get Soul Embrace. Shouki *Main page *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Burusuta *Alignment: Good *Story: his aims is stopping Veil and Venom, two servants of Nightmare. Shura *Main page *Weapon: Katana (x2) *Weapon name: Raijin-Maru & Fujin-Maru *Alignment: Evil *Story: Shura in Japanese means bloodshed, she is a killer who had never tasted satisfaction and she eventually began to destroy evil spirits to keep things challenging. She slayed many demons, until one day she became possessed by one, but even then, she did not stop killing. Now this spirit wats to get Soul Embrace to return from the dead and she obey to it. Shuten Doji *Main page *Weapon: Giant Gourd *Weapon name: Ishi no Osuushi No *Alignment: Evil *Story: he is the king of ogres who wants to get the absolute power of evil so he aims to destroy Nightmare and get Soul Embrace but he is constantly hindered by Taigong, a Chinese warrior, and by Masanori, Motonari and Motochika and Ishida with his serve Yoshino. Siegfried *Main page *Full name: Siegfried Schtauffen *Weapon: Zweihänder *Weapon name: Requiem *Alignment: Good *Story: Frederick's first-born, great knight who tried to detsroy Soul Edge but failing he was possessed by teh sword but freed by Kilik and Xianghua, but his armor was full of evil power creating Nightmare. Now that Soul Edge is strengthened becoming Soul Embrace, he, chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors and helped by his father Frederick and his ally Hildegard with her army, aims to destroy the Azure Knignt and his evil sword. Silvia *Full name: Mariah Silvia Van Der Meer of Calibur *Birthplace: Calibur Village (ex Reign), Oudenarde, Spanish Netherland *Birthdate: December 28 *Gender: Female *Age: 13 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Bastarde Sword and Tower Shield *Weapon name: Immaculate Angel *Alignment: Good *Story: the only survivor of the Calibur Village, an angel named Immaculate Angel, who was the king who created Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, has chosen her as the selected destroyer of Soul Embrace. Silvia has left, cutting her long blonde hair and wearing men's clothes, on a mission to destroy the evil sword. Skorn *Image *Birthplace: Outworld *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown (however young adult) *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Big Knife (x2) *Weapon name: Prickle & Shake *Alignment: Evil *Story: a dragon, he is a servant of Dracula who wants to get Soul Embrace to get the absolute control of evil. Slavia *Image *Birthplace: Grand Shrine of Palgaea, Persia *Birthdate: March 26 *Gender: Female *Age: 6 *Bloody type: None (clay-made Golem) *Weapon: Morning Star (x2) *Weapon name: Black Swan & Wordwide Mourning *Alignment: Evil *Story: a golem created by Fygul Cestemus, her task is getting Soul Embrace for God Ares but she is steadily hindered by Ellis. Slydhryn *Image *Gender: Male *Weapon: Staff *Weapon name: Salt Ocean *Alignment: Good *Story: the mummy of a umanoid viper, he is the guardian of the Miraculous Fountain of Tears of the Sovereigns, housed in an ancient Egyptian pyramid, which gives the drinker eternal serenity. His task is destroying Nightmare with Soul Embrace whi want destroy the fountain wanting to eliminate all forms of serenity existing. Smoke *Main page *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Duše Rozpouštení *Alignment: Good *Story: ninja with the power of ice he comes from Outworld, land subject to a perpetual war because of Soul Embrace, she, with Thrill, Tundra and Khameleon, has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protector. These three warriors must absolutely stop Shao Kahn who aims to get Soul Embrace to reign undisputed the Outworld and considers Silvia a threat to him. Sogetsu *Main page *Full name: Sogetsu Kazama *Weapon: Ninjato *Weapon name: Seiryu *Alignment: Evil *Story: found undernearth a bridge with his youger brother Kazuki, both became ninja of the Kazama clan. This clan began to become poor and decided to serve Nightmare in exchange for wealth and fertility. His brother Kazuki is still convinced that his clan's choice is wrong and has gone to Nightmare to defeat him. Now his clan considers his brother a traitor and has sent Sogetsu to kill him. Solskinn *Real name: Elina Haugen *Birthplace: Norway *Birthdate: October 18 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword, Shield and Small Bladed Shield *Weapon name: Hellig Flamme *Alignment: Good *Story: after the death of her parents during an assault in the village, she and her sister Magdalena was raised by her paternal grandmother and, for a short period of time, her elder brother Gjerekah who after left to be a warrior. When she was 10-years-old her village was attacked by looters who raped and killed, while she was hidden in a old closet, her 16-years-old sister Magdalena. After it has happened, she wanted to be a warrior to defend the lives of innocent and two years after went to a Shaolin temple in Tibet. There the monks taught her to fight and to be a doctor, her greatest dream. Six years after the main monk said to her that she must go home beacuse her village needed a great warrior and doctor like her and she obeyed. Two years after Nightmare destroyed her village without killing anyone but Immaculate Angel defended her house choosing her as one of Silvia's protectors. Now her aims are destroyig Nightmare and Soul Embrace and rebuild her village. She has been the chosen to reign Masayoshi Empire and defeated Shiro who wants to get the core of universal peace. Sophitia *Main page *Full name: Sophitia Alexandra *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Omega & Elk *Alignment: Good *Story: Pamyla and Cassandra's elder sister, she was chosen by God Hephaestus to destroy Soul Edge but failing was saved by Taki. Now, recommended by the god, has been chosen as one of Silvia's protectors by Immacluate Angel and now she aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Sora *Main page *Weapon: Key Blade *Weapon name: Kingdom Key *Alignment: Good *Story: his aim is stopping Roxas, his Nobody, who has managed to take on human form and now wants to get Soul Embrace to get the power of the entire universe. Spawn *Main page *Real name: Al Simmons *Weapon: Two-Handed Axe *Weapon name: Agony *Alignment: Good *Story: upon his death, US Marine Corps veteran Lieutenant Al Simmons made a pact with the devil in order to return to the world of the living. His resurrection by the dark lord Malebolgia produced a result that was far different from anything Simmons had envisioned. His body, memories of the past, and even time were taken from him. His fate was to exist as a spawn of hell. He was then sent to the sixteenth century on a mission to retrieve the Soul Embrace. Spawn had to obey his master, for it was his only chance of returning to his time period. But to reach his aim, he very cleverly has gathered all those who aspire to obtain Soul Embrace. Starkiller *Main page *Real name: Galen Marek *Birthplace: New World *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Xaverla *Alignment: Good *Story: american human moved in Karifa, a republic on a planet located on Ohmneopeus, a distant galaxy, for two years with his girlfriend Emily. In Karifa wonders a demon who has entered into an agreement with Nightmare, Starkiller with his fellow countrymen: Emily, Yoda and Fear; aims to defeat Nigntmare destroing Soul Embrace. Stephany *Image *Birthplace: Leichester, British Empire *Birthdate: July 12 *Gender: Female *Age: 23 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Rapier and Dagger *Weapon name: Chaperone & Dragonslayer *Alignment: Good *Story: great swordwoman and Yashira's best friend, her land is often threatened to be enslaved by Raphael of who she has discovered that he wants to get Soul Embrace to increase his power, so he would be more dargerous if he managed in his aim. So Stephany has left because she is going to stop Raphael. Sue *Main page *Full name: Zhu Sue *Weapon: Jian *Weapon name: Ludeng *Alignment: Good *Story: Liangling's elder sister and fellow student and Zuo Ci's student, she aims to free her boyfriend who has been enslaved by Susanoo and forced to obey him doing evil things. Suou *Main page *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Chimamire no Shugo *Alignment: Good *Story: because of the desire to get Soul Embrace he has killed many innocent poeple. Now he has regained control of himself and wants to avenge those people, helped by his friend Usho, destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Susanoo *Main page *Full name: Susanoo no Mikoto *Weapon: Sword-Katana *Weapon name: Dai Ju Ichi Akuma *Alignment: Evil *Story: teamed up with Da Ji and Kiyomori, their aim to get Soul Embrace to increase their demonic powers but they are often hindered by Une. Sypha *Main page *Full name: Sypha Belnades *Weapon: Double-Ended Mace *Weapon name: Holy Club *Alignment: Good *Story: she is a guardian of the Holiness Talisman, whose the essence lies in Bridget's heart, one of six-teen Sacred Talismans which can obtain to Soul Redemption the absolute power but to Soul Embrace too. Category:Characters